We request funds to purchase a computer controlled electron microscope that is equipped with a large CCD camera. This state of the art instrument will be used for basic biomedical projects by a large user group divided into four loose focus areas. The projects range in scale from cellular to molecular, and cover most modern methods of specimen preparation. A digital electron microscope is required because it will allow rapid image acquisition for a large number of projects, some of which require large numbers of images for quantitative analysis. The automated controls and digital image acquisition will also be optimal for introducing new users to electron microscopy and for minimizing maintenance requirements that might arise from operator inexperience.